


Brought by the Rain

by glitterator



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, gold - Freeform, i've had writer's block so i'm trying something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Royalty Taeten. Ten has a proposition for Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had massive writer's block for like months now lmao and everything coming out of my mind is actual garbage so I decided to do a little something to try and get shit moving again. This is like a little taeten exercise I'll post but idk if I'll do anything else with it since it's supposed to just try and help me get my gears going again. Please let me know if you like it and I might make it something short? idk lolololol idk anything anymore ~ 🌸 😘

The heels of Taeyong’s boots clack against the marble tiles, the slow weary sounds echo through the hollow hallways as tiredly as they leave his feet.

Thunder cracks open the sky as rain continues to soak the once achingly dry soil with baths of water. Raindrops tap against the grand window near his bed and promise to provide a soothing backdrop to which he might sleep well in.

He removes his heavy, royal, blood red, cape, fastened to his clothes with golden accents, and sighs with relief as the burden falls to the ground. 

Taeyong’s eyes sting, sleep the only thing capable of soothing them, but everything halts as the smell of petrichor finally registers in his mind and greets him in his room. His hand grips the cold metal of his sword’s shaft as he unsheaths it pulls the blade from its home and scans the dark room for the intruder he feels but does not see.

A cloaked figure steps out from the shadows and reveals themselves, damp and waiting. 

“Who are you?” Prince Taeyong demands.

“My liege I seek your council but the current avenues left much to be desired so I find myself here, in the night,” the figure answers.

“The guards will hear of this. The question is if I should first strike you down for your intrusion or merely arrest you,” Taeyong hurries to the door ready to call on the guards when the figure drops the cloak from his head revealing their once covered face.

Deep ebony locks, glossy from rain, shadow thin bands of gold that adorn the man’s forehead, a halo of sorts gilded from shimmering gold that catches the scarce moonlight and Taeyong’s eye. “You’re of the Aureate. Why would you be here?”

“Because you have the best army in all the nations.” The man steps closer hoping the revelation will keep Taeyong from calling the guards. “Our southern border, shared with Erde, is weak and in need of reinforcements. I came to ask for help.” 

“You think we would lend you our army? Has the gold you douse yourselves in lent you madness?” Taeyong scoffs as the blade finds its way back to its sheath and he steps closer.

“No, I merely thought the prospect of having an ally would prove beneficial since you have none,” The man draws closer to Taeyong as the rain pours louder. The sound pools in the emptiness between them. 

“Even if that were true. I am but a prince, such things must be discussed with my father and he would not take kindly to you breaking into our kingdom unannounced,” Taeyong turns away but is halted by the next six words that leave the man’s lips.

“I hear your king is ill,” The man removes his cloak and walks over to the velvet couch to sit, seeing he’s gripped Taeyong’s attention. “Your father’s cruelty proceeds him immensely. Your army is strong but you have no allies. Will you rule the same way?”

The air drops around them, hollow and desolate, waiting and longing to be filled with anything. Taeyong’s skin aches with the confrontation.

He turns back and sits next to the man on the couch, “Who are you exactly?”

“I am Prince Ten of the Aureate,” Ten hooks in Taeyong’s gaze as he takes him in. Thin bands of gold rest on his head and cuff themselves around his neck, bangle around his wrist, and ring themselves over his fingers. He looks as if he would bleed gold if wounded or like his bones must be gilded from it.

“The kingdom of gold,” Taeyong furthers. “Your father sent you?”

“He knows not I am here. Our army’s strength lies merely in our numbers. We need help, so I’ve come myself in pursuit,” Ten studies the prince before him. Gauging his reaction to every word, worried about how much to share and withhold.

“You can’t possibly expect me to help send my soldiers to a foreign land to support a kingdom with which we have no ties. An allyship is hardly worth such efforts. You’ve come in vain.” Taeyong leans back in the chair as if waiting for the rebuttal he knows to perch at the tip of Ten’s tongue. He knows no one would come in the middle of the night, risk rain and capture, if not prepared with argument.

“You wish to be persuaded?” Ten muses. “Your impending rule is unavoidable if I was informed correctly. After your father’s death your reign will begin and you need decide how that shall unfold. With ferocity or open arms. Your father has no allies. He rules with cruelty and fear and that driving force makes your army fierce and deadly. My family rules with love and compassion which makes people flock to our army in hopes of supporting and fighting for us. People die for you out of fear but people die for us out of love. I can teach you. How to be a loved king and not a dreaded one.”

Ten leans forward knowing his fangs have sunk adequately into the prince’s mind. “Not to mention your physicians are terrible. The average lifespan of your people is 48, ours is 60. Lend us soldiers and we shall lend you physicians. That and you grow wheat horribly. Your land should bless you with a higher yield than it does and provide your people with nourishment but for some reason, it does not. I can help with that as well. This is not just for me or my people, but for you and yours.”

“How did you come to think I would even be interested in such a thing?” Taeyong asks.

“I saw you.” Ten thumbs through his memories. “At the summit. All the kingdom's royalty gathered when the Bahn threatened to invade the kingdoms. Your father talked of exterminating them before they got a chance to attack. He spoke of them as if they weren’t even living people but rather pests. I bit my tongue till I tasted blood then, as I was about to speak out of turn, I saw you. The way you looked at him, with disgust. As if he were the vilest creature you’d ever laid eyes on. At that moment I knew you’d be nothing like him and I’m counting on that moment now.”

Taeyong reminisces on the scene laid out by Ten and feels the disgust for his father boil in his blood again, “Even if I agree, how will you convince your father to create an allyship? He does not even know you’re here.”

“Do you agree?” Ten’s eyes light up at the prospect. “Then I have but one question left for you. Will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at Ten's betrothal ceremony causing friction for the king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'll be continuing this lmaooooo

The bustling of servants rings throughout the palace as guests are attended to. Ten sits next to his father, like a beautiful jewel nestled in a golden throne. 

“What about him?” His father elbows him gently. “His lineage is good and I must say he’s handsome as well.” 

Ten grimaces as the man in question chews messily on meat and downs ale. Taking note of his son’s disinterest the king turns his attention to a beautiful young woman dancing merrily with guests, “What about her? From what I’ve heard she’s kind and lovely. You could do much worse.”

Ten sighs and massages his brow gently. Layers of golden chiffon and silk slip down his arm revealing thin bands of gold painted onto his skin, “Father, your tastes and mine seem to differ extraordinarily.”

“Then please by all means, choose one. You have not danced nor smiled once. This betrothal ceremony is for you but nothing will come of it if you do not participate,” King Yunho looks over to his wife who sits to his other side and pleads for help with his eyes.

“What will you have me do? His stubbornness comes from you,” Queen Seulgi shrugs. 

“Would his highness bless me with a dance?” A man, dressed in black bows before them.

Ten’s eyes flick up as the timbre of the man’s voice licks familiarity in his mind, “Taeyong.”

Ten’s smile outshines the gold all around him as he stands and takes Taeyong’s hand with haste, leading him to the dance floor.

Seulgi grabs her husband’s hand roughly, and with the tiniest glint of fear in her eyes, swallows hard. “How could you invite him?”

“I did not,” Yunho grits his teeth as he watches his son dance with the foreign prince. “I’d never invite the royalty of Crean into our kingdom.”

“With the way we left things I was sure you would not come,” Ten looks up at the prince in what most closely resembles disbelief.

“My father-” Taeyong stops talking and looks around him, worried of unwelcome listeners.

Ten watches his eyes and the hesitancy in his voice, “Come with me.” He pulls him away and slips through a corridor with the prince by his side.

Wet springy grass cushions the sounds of their boots as they enter a garden outside of the dance hall. Coils of vines and leaves of deep emerald green rejoice in the crisp open air and welcome them with the fresh smell of flowers under the guise of moonlight. 

Taeyong looks around, in awe of the flowers and butterflies that called the garden home. “What is this?” He kneels next to a budding shrub and gently runs his finger over silky blue petals.

“Blue roses. They’re hard to come by but they’re my favorite so my family always makes sure they grow,” Ten smiles.

Taeyong stands, “They’re beautiful.”

“Did you come here to simply partake in the flowers?” Ten glances up with gleaming curiosity. “Again, I am surprised to see you.”

Taeyong nods as Ten leads them down a path with increasing flowers and privacy, “My father is getting worse. He’s not long for this world. I thought about your proposition. At first, I thought you mad yet I find myself seeing the logic in your words more and more as the days pass.” 

“And what logic might that be?” Ten teases. “I spoke much of it.”

Taeyong scoffs and turns to him, so they stand face to face, “Marriage. I have no allies, and I do not wish to be seen in the same light as my father. Your brother has married into the kingdom of the west has he not? An alliance with you would be, in some way, an alliance with them as well.”

“So you will use me, your highness?” Ten feigns shock.

“No...I mean…” Taeyong’s visibly flustered appearance pulls a small laugh from the prince’s lips.

“It is fine, I have use for you as well if you remember,” Ten begins walking further into the garden as Taeyong looks after him.

“Yes, my army. Tell me, I have not heard any news about the Erde preparing for attack so why do you feel the need to prepare so?” Taeyong walks quickly to catch up to the prince.

“I feel it,” Ten runs his fingers over a wall of vines. “The way you know it will rain or lightning will strike before it does like the whole world is holding its breath. As if we’re on a precipice of violence yet I am the only one who sees it.” Ten turns to the prince with a stern serious look he’d not yet seen before. 

“I feel like I have much more to gain from this union than you do. Are you sure you wish to enter into this?” Taeyong searches for assurance in the prince but he needn’t look hard.

“I have reflected properly. A union between our kingdoms would ensure my people are protected, as long as you give your word you will help if the need ever arises,” Ten steps closer, into the prince’s space. “Put aside the kingdoms and titles for a moment. This is an alliance between you, Taeyong, and me. We have to trust each other for this to work and if that is something you do not think yourself capable of then please tell me now. I will not fault you for such things. I just need to know if I should pursue another way to protect my people.”

“You would go so far as to offer your future to a stranger to protect them?” Taeyong questions.

“I-”

“Ten!” Yunho interrupts from a balcony that overlooks the garden. “Come inside this instant.”

“Father, what’s the matter,” Ten asks as he dragged him into a room once inside.

“How did that boy come to be here? He was not invited. And do you know how people will talk if you are alone with him?” The king paces back and forth waiting for answers.

“I invited him,” Ten flinches as his father slams his hand against a nearby dresser.

“That’s enough, the both of you,” Seulgi commands. She takes her husband’s hand and leads him to the door. “I will speak to him privately.”

Her shoulders slouch as she shuts the door behind him and slowly turns to her son, “What are you doing?”

“Mother…” Ten hesitates, not knowing how to answer.

“His father is a monster. You know this,” she sits in a chair nearby and reaches for her son.

“His father and he are different people. Just as mine and I are. I do not condemn him for the actions of the other nor should you,” Ten sits next to her.

“Is this because of the Erde?” She asks with a suspicious tone.

Ten looks away, “It is well known that the Crean’s army is among the strongest in the nations. If I marry him we needn’t worry about what might happen with the Erde. He’ll give his word that their army will help us should we need.”

Seulgi looks longingly at her son, “Kun will succeed your father. His marriage is already decided. Johnny had to marry Taeil to bring an alliance with the west, you have no idea what it is to trade your children for peace and profit. At the very least I wanted you to marry for love. I couldn’t do that for them but I can do that for you.”

“What good is love if our people are not safe? I will willingly trade myself for such a thing,” Ten speaks with assurance his mother knows she’ll lose against.

“You do not have to do this, my love. We will be fine,” She squeezes his hand hoping her words seep in through her fingers. “You have the opportunity not many of us have, choice.”

“Then I chose Taeyong,” Ten speaks without doubt or room for argument, eliciting a sigh from deep within his mother’s heart.

“We cannot allow this to happen!” Yunho yells.

“We do not have a choice in the matter, for Ten has already made his decision and will not be swayed. All we can do now is support him, throughout,” Seulgi holds her husband’s arm. “Unless there is another reason besides our dislike for him that would lead to objection...I hate to say it but it is a beneficial union as long as his father behaves.”

“We have given him the opportunity for something greater than sacrifice. Why must he turn it down?” Yunho looks defeatedly at his wife and sighs. “Unless I lock him up, is there nothing I can do?”

“Not unless you forsake his fatherly love and command him as his king, but I fear that would do more harm than good,” Seulgi motions to the door, “We should inform our guests.”

Seulgi and Yunho lead the princes to the middle of the ballroom and gather everyone’s attention, “My wonderful guests. It is my pleasure to announce to you that we have made a marriage match this evening.”

Yunho motions to the boys with a smile that settles merely on the surface, “My son, Prince Ten of the Aureate will marry Price Taeyong of the Crean.” 

Seulgi leans over and kissed her son's cheek then leans over to kiss Taeyong’s as well, though on her way down she whispers into his ear, “If any harm comes to even a hair on my son’s head, you will find yourself gutted before you know a blade to be drawn, this I swear.” 

Thunderous applause fills the ballroom but doesn’t disguise the chattering from the guests, surprised by the union. 

Yunho and Seulgi look at one another and join the prince’s hands, condemning yet another son to live without love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me please *begs in pathetic* ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> What do we think? Next ch will be the actual marriage ceremony....I think....I haven't started it yet (・_・ヾ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten goes home with Taeyong and they begin to prepare for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness who is this?? Is that ashley?? Not waiting 3 months to update something but actually finishing a ch in one night?? Yeah, that's me ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> No but seriously everyone's comments were so nice on ch 2 that I felt the NEED to write more and it just all came out at once lol. It's a biiit longer and there's not so much ceremony (so like what did I even write (・_・ヾ) but I hope you like it nonetheless.

The last time Ten stepped foot into the kingdom of the Crean it was under cloak and foolish dreams that had since begun to take fruition.

For the first time, he looks around and is astounded by the grandness of it all as he’s taken to his room.

People say the Aureate are grandiose. They overuse glitz and glamour to distract from their weaknesses but here, while nothing sparkled the way it did back home, it did shine in a way that added to the power it conveyed.

A servant opens an ornately carved door, “This shall be your sleeping quarters till the wedding ceremony.” 

“Thank you,” Ten smiles at the man but he looks almost flustered at the sight and averts his gaze. 

“You needn’t speak to them if you do not wish,” Taeyong approaches from behind.

Ten nods but knows he will continue, so as long as it is deemed alright. 

“I will speak with my father soon and inform him of our union,” Taeyong informs his intended.

“Should I come with you?” Ten asks.

“No. I should not have you meet with him unless truly necessary. You may do as you wish until dinner,” Taeyong bows and heads out of the room, leaving Ten behind.

“Is there anything you need, sire?” A servant inquires.

“No. I needn’t a thing but perhaps rest. The journey from my kingdom is not a short one,” Ten looks around as the servants take their leave and feels an odd sting of something amiss, though he can’t place what it might be.

He lays on the fluffy bed and stares up at the ceiling, painted with gods and runes. They tell a tale of deceit and misfortune through oil paints that might drip down and color his eyes had they not dried long ago. The bedtime story above almost lulls him to sleep when a door slams down the hall and captures his attention. 

Ten peers out of his room and sees Tayeong headed toward him, “Prince Ten, I knew my father would not object but you need send word to your family immediately. We shall marry by the weeks end.”

“So soon?” Ten walks after Taeyong who turns to leave. 

“Yes. I must inform the appropriate ceremonial planners. This feat is not small, please head back to your room. I shall take care of everything,” Taeyong bows and heads off in a rush.

Ten looks for Taeyong to no avail as the day proceeds and only sees him again at dinner, where a large obsidian dining table separates them with feet and feet of black shining glass.

Ten eats around his braised beef and tries to capture Taeyong’s attention without success.

“There is much to do tomorrow so I shall take my leave first,” Taeyong exits the dining room without so much as a glance past his betrothed’s way. 

Taeyong heads down the hallway towards his room when a delicate hand pulls him into a dark room. A flame illuminates Ten’s face with a shadow of golden warmth from the fire.

“I have had enough. We shall discuss what is happening, now,” Ten raises an eyebrow but Taeyong can’t help but think he doesn’t look menacing in the slightest. 

“What on Earth do you mean?” Taeyong straightens his vest from being dragged, wondering how strong the prince might actually be. “Tell me, do you enjoy sneaking around my kingdom?”

“I love nothing more,” sarcasm drips from Ten’s tone but is replaced with a serious one. “Why must we marry so suddenly? What happened?”

“Do not worry. I will make sure all is done properly. All you must do is wait and meet me at the altar,” Taeyong is about to leave when Ten sighs and pinches his arm, eliciting a small ‘ow’ from the prince.

“I will not simply wait around then marry once you give the cue,” Ten struggles to see by lantern light but manages to find a bench in what appears to be a drawing-room he dragged Taeyong into.

He sits and waits for Taeyong to sit as well, leaving no room for argument with his expression, “Taeyong we are partners in this. I will know what is going on...or is this how it shall be? I do not wish to be a pet or accessory, told when and where to be seen then put in a china cupboard till I am needed again. Is this how it is, to be your husband?”

“No! I…” Taeyong breathes out frustration then hesitates, unaccustomed to sharing. “The king will not make it past weeks end. We must be married before his passing if the kingdom will bless and acknowledge our union seriously. My mother has passed, long ago now, there is no one else who can bless and legitimize us. It must be him.” Taeyong turns to Ten and holds his hands, “I am sorry. I thought it best if I took care of everything. It is customary for our spouse to not worry for a thing. It did not even occur to me that you might wish to be involved.”

Ten smiles, “I will not have you burden everything alone. I am your ally Taeyong.” Ten squeezes his hands assuredly and gets up, “Now then, I have sent word to my family, they should be here within a few day's time. I will discuss the menu with the chef, there’s cake, flowers…” Ten’s face takes on a concerned look. “How much gold do you have?”

Taeyong scoffs, “Not nearly enough for you.”

Ten hits his arm and takes note of all the books lining the shelf, “We have much to do.”

The days pass in a flurry of tastings and fittings, and slowly but surely the palace is built up to host one of the most extraordinary weddings any of the kingdoms have ever seen. 

The once dark palace glitters with a newly dusted golden hue, ready to welcome the Aureate as they arrive.

Ten looks out the window, waiting for his mother, and runs out to meet her carriage. 

“My dear!” She opens her arms wide and scoops him up. 

“It has only been a few days mother,” Ten laughs.

“You are holding me tighter than I you,” She smiles and places a ginger kiss on his temple. “Now show me what you have prepared.”

“Everything is beautiful, you have done well, as expected of my son,” Seulgi smiles.

Ten sits next to her on his bed, “Father will make it in time, will he not?”

“Of course he will. He merely had some pressing matter to attend to but he left this morning and shall arrive before the wedding tomorrow. Though your brothers will be absent due to the...swift nature of the ceremony.” Seulgi caresses her son’s face, “May I ask why there is such urgency?”

“We did not wish to wait. It was within possibility so we merely decided to proceed,” Ten turns away. He’s not lying but keeping things from his mother does not come easy for him.

Seulgi can sense his withholding but does not press the issue further, “It is not the end yet. I can still take you home.”

“Mother, at this point there is no going back without risk of war,” Ten looks out the window and spots Taeyong on a stone pathway making sure everything fits his specifications. “And I do not wish to.”

She concedes, “I was ready, you know. To throw you over my shoulder and drag you back kicking and screaming if I sensed even an ounce of hesitancy in your voice, but I hear none,” She walks behind him and rests her head on his shoulder. “I will miss your joyful laughter that always managed to float into my room, my beautiful Ten. I hope you know what you are doing, but even if you do not...I will risk all to save you.”

The sun sets and Taeyong waits nervously for word that Ten is ready. His pitch-black cloak blends into his black royalty garb accented with gold, in honor of his soon-to-be husband.

Seulgi makes her way past the servants and soldiers standing guard, “Ten wishes to speak with you.”

“Oh no,” Taeyong drops his hand, nails worn down from nervous biting, and follows her down the hall.

“I do not think you have anything to fear,” Seulgi opens the door to Ten’s room herself and leads him inside. 

“I have retrieved him but be mindful,” She speaks to a slender shadow behind a beige partition, “you may not see one another until the ceremony.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Ten’s voice floats from behind the barrier.

“I will be right outside,” she turns to Taeyong, “till you are done.”

The door shuts behind her and Taeyong turns his attention to the shadow, “Are you well?”

A small chuckle leaves Ten’s hidden lips along with a nervous breath he’d no doubt held in for his mother’s sake, “I did not think I would be so nervous.”

Taeyong approaches the division, “Myself as well.” There’s a long silence before he can see the shadow of Ten’s hand reach up and rest against the material separating them.

“Taeyong, you asked me days ago...if I would give my future to a stranger for the sake of my people…” There’s a long pause as Ten searches for the words etched along the seams of his heart. “This is all I can do for them. I have no other use. No one expects anything from me but that does not mean I will sit back and do nothing, even if they do not believe in me. So I will give you my future, and your people will become our people, and I will do everything I can for them and you.”

Taeyong reaches for the shadow of Ten’s hand, “Why do I feel as though I am doing something wrong?” He lets out a breathy laugh, “These past few days I have thought long and hard and I will help you, regardless of what transpires here tonight. Even if you choose not to meet me at the end.”

“That makes me just that much more sure of my decision.” Taeyong can’t see it but he can feel the smile on Ten’s lips, “You should go. I will meet you shortly, dear husband.”

Taeyong leaves the room and walks by Seulgi who stands beside the doorframe. 

He bows and begins to take his leave but she catches him before he can, “My husband calls me an eavesdropper but I simply have wonderful hearing, there’s not much I can do about that.” 

She looks into his eyes and he can see her hostility soften, “I am rarely wrong, it’s a simple fact of the world but...I want to be...about you.” 

“He is kind, my son, to a fault.” She looks around and can see beyond the decorations to the empty hollow hallways underneath, “I have heard tales of this place…” her attention settles back on the prince, “please do not let it ruin him.”

Taeyong bows but feels her fingers caress his cheek, “You have seen much more pain than a boy your age should ever have to. That much I can tell. I hope this can be the end of your pain and the beginning of a life without such a thing. From here on you have each other, take care of your family well.”

Tears prickle Taeyong’s eyes and threaten to spill over, “Thank you, your highness.”

Seulgi nods and takes her leave but Taeyong remains, heart aching with something he’d not felt since his own mother were alive.

“Sire? Prince Ten shall be ready soon. It is time to take your place,” a servant urges him forward and Taeyong obliges. 

The ballroom is grand and speckled with lanterns that provide just enough light to see one another.

Taeyong stands at the front of an altar and swallows hard as the doors open. Everyone stands but only silence passes through at first, followed by an amazing procession of monarch butterflies leading the way for the prince to come down the aisle.

The lantern lights reflect off golden beads sewn into flowers on the veil that covers Ten from head to toe. He glitters as he walks, stealing light only to cast it back out, more beautiful than before. He walks slowly and people bow as he passes till he reaches Taeyong.

Taeyong reaches for the veil as Ten’s hands come up and help him separate the golden beaded tulle. His hands and arms are dipped in gold paint, as far up as Taeyong can see. He can make out the delicate clinking of gilded barrettes holding back one side of his soon to be husband’s hair. A vision of gold. 

“Hi,” Ten smiles and puts it all to shame, making Taeyong’s heart flutter much like the butterflies perched on his shoulder and soaring through the room. 

A warm smile graces Taeyong’s lips, something the kingdom has never seen from him before, “Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, What do you thiiiink?!??!?!?!?!  
> The next ch will include the after ceremony part. I have some plans to showcase some of their attempts at understanding one another and their first night as husbands（￣∇￣）*don't get too excited lmaooo*
> 
> Also, we fleshed out Ten a good amount so we gotta give Taeyong his due.
> 
> Anyways talk to me, berate me, love me, yell at me, date me, whatever you want in the comments bc it really does add fuel to my fire. ♥️


End file.
